wayward_earthfandomcom-20200214-history
Wayward TImeline
50,000 Years Ago Martian Civil War Destruction of Phaeton Phaeton Meteorites first impact earth (this will continue for millenia) J'Onn J'Onzz is abducted from his decimated home by doctor Saul Erdel The Blood Tribe/Insiders/666 Monsters of Chaos Members of the Bear and Blood Tribes are exposed to a large Phaeton Meteor. After a hundred years of war they form a single tribe and call their homeland Nibiru. Immortal Man (Strange Adventures v1 #177 1965), Vandal Savage (Green Lantern v1 #10 1944), Resurrection Man - Gar/Mitchell “Mitch” Shelly (Resurrection Man v1 #1 1997), Man of the Ages (America's Greatest Comics v1 #3 1942), Father Time (Seven Soldiers: Frankenstein #3 2006), Wotan (More Fun Comics #55 1940), Azar (New Teen Titans v1 #3 1981), Sela (JLA #70 2002), Rama Khan (JLA #62 2002), and Gnarrk (Teen Titans #32 1971) who was almost immediately entombed under a volcano. Java is entombed and preserved in ice. Brave and the Bold v1 #57 1965 Know Man is abducted by Controllers Justice League: A Midsummer's Nightmare #2 1996 Anthro (Showcase v1 #74 1968 ) and Aurakles (Justice League of America v1 #100 1972 ) are visited by the New Gods King Kull & the Beastmen/SubMen Captain Marvel Adventures #125 1951 Fawcett Feithera Flash Comics v1 #71 1946 DC Gorilla City Flash v1 #106 1959 DC 5509 BCE – Abrahamic Presence makes itself known A shepherd named Jebediah is chosen as the Earthy Champion of the Presence and gifted with the angelic power of SHAZAM 1783-1920 American Frontier/Wild West (1832-1901 Victorian Era) 1890-1935 The Pulp Age Luminaferians The Cairo Club 1936-1952 The Golden Age 1936 - The Clock and The Hawk come on the scene as the first “Mystery Men”. They were the bridge between the Adventurer Heroes of the 20s and the Mystery Men of the 40s. They were the first and seemingly on a whim inspired an entire generation of heroes. The Seven Soldiers appear 1939 - Beginnings of WWII The Society of Science Heroes and Sentinels of Magic appear The Crime Crusaders Club appears The Freedom Fighters (I) Appear 1940 – Ace of Space and the Slogon Invasion (Feature Comics #38 1940 Quality) 1941-1945 – America in WWII - The All Star Squadron 1941 - Return of King Kull and The Squadron of Justice appears 1942 – Dan Hardin and the Sons of the Dawn attack Washington DC 1943 – Light Invasion & Heart of Darkness – Nazis try to summon the Light Entity Army Doctor Dayzl of RoNoL feared. The Ray, the Shard, and the invisible heroes are the first line of defense. Eventually Diamond Jack collects more shards of the Heart and becomes overwhelmed by its destructive influence, but in the process defeats the leader, and strongest, of the Light Entities. The gathered heroes then have to take down Jack who has gone evil under the influence of the Heart of Darkness. 1944 - Nebula Man and the Seven Soldiers (I) disappear. Seven Soldiers (II) appear. 1945 – Wildfire loses control and is brought down by the Freedom Fighters and Squadron of Justice 1946 - The Weird War 1947 – Karkull Event 1952 - The HUAC shuts down the Mystery Men. Some become Crime Busters, most choose to retire. 1953 - Superman and Captain Comet leave Earth 1953 – Ragnarok – a lingering plot by Hitler to bring about the end of the world if he should lose the war. The Phantom Stranger recruits a handful of heroes to stop it. Those who returned would form a new Justice Society The end of the Ninth Age of Magic 1952-1968 The Rocket Age The Doom Patrol (II) appears The Challengers of the Unknown Cave Carson The Sea Devils Echos of Justice The Justice Experience 1968-Present The Silver Age The Beginning of the Tenth Age of Magic Barry Allen appears as the Flash 197X Justice League (I) appears The Teen Titans appear Wonder Woman (II) appears Superman Returns Seven Soldiers Return The Justice League gets a bit of a shake up Justice League (II) Return of the All-Star Squadron Infinity Inc